


Fear

by Everythinginasockdrawer



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Late Night Writing, Other, Slightly Freaked Out Gay Carmilla, Thunderstorms, Understanding Gay Laura, fears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 14:32:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8289182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everythinginasockdrawer/pseuds/Everythinginasockdrawer
Summary: Carmilla's adjusting to being a human a little bit at a time. One thing she wasn't ready for was having to deal with her more... Human fears.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I might have discovered last night that I have a fear of thunderstorms... I live on the coast and we're being hit with a huge storm at the moment and this is my way of both showing my love of this show and dealing with this storm which is defiantly freaking me out a bit.
> 
> So... Human Carmilla being scared of thunder storms was born... Hope you enjoy. :)

In her 300 plus years of living Carmilla had forgot what it was like to worry about the little things. Such as eating, drinking, breathing, regulating her body temperature, not having the stamina to walk up more than two flights of stairs at a time without taking a break or perhaps most annoyingly, having to deal with her pulse skyrocketing every time Laura so much as glanced at her. Not that she wanted Laura to stop looking at her, she’s just rather that she didn’t feel like she was having a heart attack every time it happened… Which was quite frequent since they hadn’t spent a moment apart in the last two weeks since the final battle was over. 

There was one thing however she had somehow managed to forget had disappeared all those years ago when she was turned, which was her more… Irrational fears… For example the first time she had seen a butterfly after ascending from the pit she had subsequently flown into Laura’s arms like a crazed madwoman and proceeded to attempt to climb onto her shoulders to escape the brightly colored creature flying in small, mocking circles around them. Laura had laughed and did her best to keep the older girl from falling off her as she adjusted her on her back so she was giving her a piggyback ride through the little garden. 

And there was her more recently developed fears. Such as the time a couple of days later where she had managed to have a small melt down after waking up with Laura across the room from her watching tv rather than in bed next to her where she had left her the night before. It had taken over an hour for Laura to get her to calm down and actually believe that she wasn't a ghost or mental projection sent there to torment her. She hadn’t woken up alone since then.

They had taken off once the dust had settled about a week after the battle in order to give themselves some much needed R&R after the literal hell they had just dealt with. They were in their shared hotel room in a little town somewhere in Germany. It was storming outside, the rain falling in sheets outside their window, the sounds of rain splashing against the rooftop the only sound in the otherwise quiet room. LaF and Perry in the room next door, none of them willing to be out of shouting distance from each other after what they had been through in the last several months. Laura was curled up on the bed with a copy of  _ Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows  _ cracked open next to her as she quickly scanned the pages, reading at a speed that even Carmilla would have trouble matching. Carm was laying on the bed next to her half heartedly watching the news (which she had muted) as it broadcast the same story about Silas she had seen over and over in the aftermath of the battle. The authorities had done a terrible job of covering up what had happened and the story had spread like wildfire around the world, being covered by every media network large and small. She saw a clip from Laura’s vlog on the screen and smirked slightly as she watch her and Laura reunite after Laura had be drug into the weird alternate universe by the library. 

A flash of lightning streaked across the late evening sky, lighting up their otherwise mostly dark room. Carmilla didn’t think anything of it and continued to gaze at the television when suddenly the resulting thunder tore through the room, shaking the ground and causing the electricity to flicker slightly. She let out a quiet squeak and flung herself across the bed, burying her face into the crook of Laura’s neck as her arms wound tightly around the younger girl’s body. The other girl let out a soft grunt as her body landed on top of her, but didn’t say anything, simply wrapping her free arm around her waist and pressing a soft kiss to her forehead. 

They stayed like that for the rest of the night. No words were spoken between them, none were needed. Every time the thunder shook the room Laura held her a little tighter as she clung to the smaller blonde girl like her life depended on it. She knew it was slightly ridiculous that she reacted to such mundane things as thunderstorms or butterflies with heart wrenching fear, but in the end she couldn’t help the way her heart hammered in her chest when the thunder tore through the room. But in the end it didn’t matter how ridiculous her newfound fears made her feel, because with Laura holding her in her arms she couldn’t help feeling perfectly normal.


End file.
